


Circuland

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Because there is definitely uncertainty for Michael, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Even if he's to accept it at some point, In the form of metallic wires, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Tho I shall put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: circuland (n.) - that which is to be circulated-----------“But Michael…” Its tone is reminiscent of a pouting child, and that didn’t fail in making Michael nauseated when he remembered the specific voice it onced used to bait him. “We would want to...repay you for all the things you’ve done to us. We have already dealt with the ones that attempted to tear us apart. To have us be one with useless junk. You, on the other hand…You are so special to us.”-----------One always needs the occasional reminder. What comes around, goes around.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Ennard
Series: Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335





	Circuland

**Author's Note:**

> A commission piece for someone who wishes to be anonymous! As I wrote this, I realized that it's much easier to write on google docs than anything else. Oh man, I just evolved into big brain over here~ (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> Anyhoo! This is set during Sister Location, on the sixth night within the office. I've cleaned up the most glaring spelling and grammar errors -- so enjoy!! ≧ω≦

“ _ We are here for you, Michael _ .” 

The cooing words brought a chill down his spine, one that is most definitely felt by this...this thing as it would have its wires  **_(_ ** _ they moved so much like tendrils that it nearly sickened Michael  _ **_)_ ** slither along his body. The way they are to lazily feel at every inch of his flesh, how they are to slightly press here or there as to test out the muscle just beneath the skin. 

_ A predator tenderizing its prey _ , the boy thought with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

His breath would hitch when this thing is to fully lay him upon the cold floor, the wires now growing in number to the point where there is nothing but a sea of them. He couldn’t possibly escape if he tried, and Michael didn’t believe he had enough energy to struggle at all. Not when the adrenaline has been flushed from his system; the long hours of the night caught up to him, providing an  _ effortless _ victory on the abomination’s part. 

What it is to do regarding his fate made Michael apprehensive, but if he’s to die, he’d embrace it if it meant having to escape whatever it’s doing to him now. 

“Ah!” 

Michael gasped out his surprise when he felt a pinch at his lower back. The thing’s multiple eyes now focused on him, the mask it wears gleaming within the dim lighting as it turned its head downwards. “ _ We didn’t mean to do that, Michael _ ,” it said softly, deceitful in which it’s to sound worried even when it’s to apply it once more.

He jerked once before he reached up to grasp this thing by its neck, making it go still. “Stop!” Michael gasped out when he realized just what it was doing. He isn’t certain how, but the pinch felt like the stray shocks he’d feel whenever he’s to bring the animatronics in line. “Don’t...Don’t do that! That’s…!” There is an  **odd titter** from the abomination, his blue eyes catching the way there is a flick of a wire, much like a bristling cat. 

“ _ But Michael… _ ” Its tone is reminiscent of a pouting child, and that didn’t fail in making Michael nauseated when he remembered the specific voice it onced used to bait him. “ _ We would want to...repay you for all the things you’ve done to us. We have already dealt with the ones that attempted to tear us apart. To have us be one with useless junk. You, on the other hand… _

_ You are so special to us _ .” 

With that, there is yet another jolt of electricity, one that had Michael cry out in pain as he slightly convulsed. His vision went blurry, his sense of touch briefly lost where he isn’t to feel his current state of undress. Its hand reached up to unbutton the shirt; or rather, it didn’t wish to deal with the obnoxious problem of having to go through each button, so it’s to forcibly pop every single one until the t-shirt can be seen underneath. It goes to discard that while the tendrils at its lower abdomen slithered out to unzip and pull down Michael’s pants.

Finally, the senses returned for Michael to realize what was going on. “What… What are you… No.” His quiet pleas are heard, but until he is in his boxers, it didn’t slow to a crawl. There are a few more jolts into him, painless little ones that made Michael whimper. The wires responsible for them would come to view. The tips are of two prongs, wide between each other and creating a slight current between them. It looked so harmless yet the technician could still feel the currents running through him. 

“ _ It wouldn’t hurt for you if you comply _ .” 

Michael swallowed as the two of them positioned themselves along his chest, nipples between the prongs that made the young man shudder slightly. “I...I don’t want…” he breathed out, shivering when the abomination brought its head down to nuzzle its face at his neck. It allowed him to see the wires spreading around him, squirming within the air as though impatient. “ _ We can tell you’re exhausted…  _

_ Let us take care of you before you help us _ ~.” 

It left him no time to answer as there is now a thicker tendril, amassed by smaller ones, pushing itself into Michael’s mouth. There’s a muffled groan of defeat, the metallic taste filling his mouth and nose when he’s forced to relax his throat so he isn’t to choke. His eyes went half lidded, his arms felt bound as there is fabric shuffling. He barely saw his boxers being tossed to the side, the abomination’s cold tubed hands reaching down to wrap around Michael’s thighs to pull them apart. The cold air hitting his half hardened cock brought him back to reality, realizing what’s happening. 

However, there came a muffled cry when there are jolts hitting at his nipples, Michael arching his back when the thing did a few short bursts. His body jerked with each current, the abomination giggling to itself. “ _ Look at you, enjoying this. If you are to accept this, you’ll see that there is nothing to be afraid of _ .” Michael gave it a weak glare before he squirmed as a tendril wrapped around his cock, giving him long strokes that reduced him to a moaning mess. He’s horrified to feel himself growing stiff. 

The thought of him actually enjoying this torturous and mortifying ordeal sounded repulsive, but to his lament, there is no other way.

There was always the thought of dying in this cold, hollow facility. A chance that he’d end up as one of the employees that ended up going missing -- not a trace of them to be seen again. Or perhaps, Michael would end up as the poor sods that he found hanging nearby  **_(_ ** _ a horrific sight that caused the technician what he had eaten that day  _ **_)_ ** . How would his own father react? He had tasked Michael in... **_puttering her back together_ ** ; the man believed that he had failed in that regard. If anything, this may as well have been the punishment for failing.

If that’s the case…

Michael allowed himself to spread wide, much to the delight of the abomination still nuzzling into him, tears threatening to fall when he felt a thicker mass playing at his entrance. It smeared itself in his pre-cum, which is honestly not enough lubrication to breach into him, but was he truly in any position to protest? 

“ _ Don’t worry _ …” Michael brought his head down when its own lifted to peer down at him, the lights above them causing its grin to appear unsettlingly wider. “ _ You won’t have to suffer for long _ .” 

The tendril in his mouth soon slithered out, leaving a trail of saliva connected to his lips though there was no chance for him to speak as the one at his entrance suddenly pushed in. Michael arched his back, lips parted wide to let out that pained wail. His neck is gripped by the same tendril that is now slick with his saliva, never constricting to the point where his air supply is threatened -- but what did tighten is Michael’s insides around the abomination’s thicker tendril, where it’s to venture deeper.

Michael sobbed softly at the stinging pain traveling up his spine, aware of one of the pronged wires reaching around to settle along his back. He’s utterly trapped, and there is nothing he could do as the assault happened. With every slow thrust deep into him, the end of them would be punctuated by a shock at both his nipple and at his back. Clearly not enough to cause direct harm, but to briefly ease the pain and knotted muscles that locked up.

He shuts his eyes tightly so he wouldn’t have to see the way the thing appeared to be in  _ euphoria _ , the one eye that remained unblinking half lidded as the other. Eventually, it grew bored of the pace it went with, now quickening to where Michael’s body would rub against the floor. The young man moaned freely  **_(_ ** _ and admittedly, with slight shame  _ **_)_ ** , those enraptured sounds echoing within the office that only rose in volume when it managed to hit at his sweet spot. His toes curled at some point, and sweat began to bead at his forehead that trickled down alongside the stray tear.

Tongue now hanging out, Michael opened his eyes to watch the wall thanks to his arched position, his body occasionally spasming when those currents increased in voltage. It began to ache, his skin unable to keep away from the sources. There is no space for movement to jerk away and every time Michael’s to do so, the wiry monster would slam hard into him. 

That’s when the man is to let out a  _ shriek _ at a jolt from within, just centimetres away from his sweet spot. 

“Wh-What was..?! No!” he babbled out in confusion, but seeing that mask’s blankly grin at him, he knew that there was no saving him. Wails followed with every jolt towards that particular spot, his hips soon moving with the thing’s as Michael lost himself in the budding pleasure. Even the pain gradually lessened as time goes on, having the young man be nothing but a babbling puddle. Delirious with pleasure, Michael  **begged** this thing to let him cum, the knot in his lower stomach becoming an aching ball ready to explode. 

It hadn’t verbally acknowledged him that it heard, but it had shoved the tendril as deep as it could, to the point where there’s to be the slightest bulge at Michael’s lower abdomen. Tightening around the smooth, metallic appendage, his blue eyes shot open as the knot finally snapped, a long cry ripping from him as he came long white strands with some of it landing on the appendages still coiled at his neck and shocking at his chest. The thing made a strange quiver when Michael released, shallowly thrusting until it came to a complete stop. 

His body twitched from lasting currents before he settled onto the floor, eyes glazed as they focused on nothing. The wires would soon release him, though the thing would soon lay itself upon his body, reveling in his warmth and the speeding heartbeat that grew quieter as the minutes ticked by.

A lone wire went up to catch a tear that’s falling, its fingers leisurely caressing down Michael’s side. Its next words are whispered, brief in hearing but the young man dozed off to them even when there are to be more wires starting to slither along his body.

“ _ We will treat you right, Michael. We will love you...forever… _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am always [here](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com) if y'all wanna follow / chat / comment / etc! Remember, kudos and comments will always encourage me to make more! (◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
